1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a projection system, and particularly relates to a projection display system having a plurality of projection devices and a method for correcting projection region.
2. Related Art
Since it is still difficult to manufacture a large size display, when a large size image is required to be shared with people to satisfy an acousto-optic effect, a plurality of projection devices and a main control machine can be used to implement image blending, so as to project the content to be shared. In this way, a wider screen effect is presented, and a brightness and color performance of the projection screen can be enhanced by increasing the number of the projection devices. A user can also manually adjust a required imaging effect through software or a control interface provided by the main control machine. Patents related to a screen blending technology implemented through a plurality of projectors include U.S. Patent Publication No. US 20120320042, U.S. Pat. No. 6,456,339 and China Patent Publication No. CN 101930724.
However, the spliced imaging frame is probably warped due to that a projection surface whereon the projector projects the image is not a plane (for example, the projector projects the image on an arc projection screen, a wave-shaped projection screen or an irregular projection screen). On the other hand, when a plurality of projectors is used for image blending, the imaging frame inevitably has a bright band due to that an overlap range of the projection regions exceeds a predetermined size, which decreases a projection quality of the imaging frame. Therefore, many manufacturers devote to resolve the problems occurred in image blending to improve the image blending technology of multiple projectors.